1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill processing machine.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-007685, filed Jan. 16, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a bill counting machine which includes a bill detection sensor which detects a bill being conveyed, and a width sensor which detects end positions of a bill being conveyed in the width direction (i.e., in a direction perpendicular to the transporting direction of the bill). The bill counting machine counts bills and checks the conveyance state of bills and confirms denominations of bills by the bill detection sensor and the width sensor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S56-16287 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. S56-161507).
In both the bill detection sensor and the width sensor, a light emitting element and a light receiving element are arranged sandwiching a conveyance path therebetween, and the bill counting machine detects a bill in response to the light receiving element being prevented from receiving light of the light emitting element by the bill being conveyed in the conveyance path. Therefore, there arise problems as follows. A plurality of sets of a light emitting element and a light receiving element are required. Wiring and the like for driving the light emitting element and the light receiving element are required to be provided on both sides with respect to a conveyance path of a bill, and thus the wiring structure is complicated and the cost and size of the machine increase.